One Piece: Travel to QA World
by DaRubberManof98
Summary: Volk & co. are sailing one day when they get pulled to the Q A world, an array of people in a crowd, standing before the pirates on stage. Here they are asked questions by various people amongst the crowds. The Narrator says this will be common from now on, but are the pirates OK with that? Send questions, OC's & your opinion! CHAPTER WILL BE OUT IN A FEW DAYS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's DaRubberManof98 here! I will be making a Q+A story! Basically, you send questions about the arc and the current story as well as the characters currently mentioned in the story, and I will answer them. I won't be asking for questions for the next arc, due to shortness. You can also state your opinions about the story or any OC you want to send over. As for OC's for crewmates, I have enough to double the amount of the Straw Hat Pirate crewmates currently. So, the answers will be up in August when I finish the Torksa Island arc, and start the Loguetown arc. Remember:Name, Age, D.O.B, Appearance, Personality, English V.A, Abilities and Powers, and History!  
**

**So send your questions, and check both my stories: One Piece: The All New Straw Hats, and Pokemon XY: A New Adventure!**

**DaRubberManof98 out.**


	2. Chapter I: East Blue Saga

**Hi, it's DaRubberManof98 here with the Q+A World chapter! I wanted to get this done as quickly as possible, so the chapter is in a script. If you see any text in italics, it is me speaking. There won't be a lot of description so please do note that! Anyway, I want to thank everyone who sent questions to me! I loved the variety of questions! I forgot to mention this in the preview, but I I wanna thank 4fireking and Oxerstierna D. Yuki for sending me their OC's! Check out their stories! Enough chitchat, let's get onto the chapter!**

**13th Sept 2013 Update: I'm putting this up on The All New Straw Hats story! This will be here just temporarily until the next chapter comes up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece! There! I said it! Happy?!**

* * *

**Chapter I: East Blue Saga**

**Welcome to the Q+A World! An island based on a stadium full of crowds, a large stage, and a backstage area! After travelling through the main gates of the island, Kano and co. arrive in the huge stadium, immediately asked questions by the various people amongst the crowds.**

* * *

**Kano**

1) Kano, what were you thoughts on the Sniper Pirates?

Kano: I wanna see them in the Grand Line some day; they have potential.

2) Okay, Kano, if you had a choice to save one type of meat which would it be? And yes you can only choose one…

Kano: How could you put me in that position?! I can't chose! All the meat I would save! But if it was Dell, he'd save-

Dell: Don't. Say. KFC-

Kano: Kentucky Fried Chicken.

Dell: F***Bentley!*** racist dumbass. Seriously, Narrator?

**Well, that's how censoring goes, Dell. That's how censoring goes.**

3) Hey, Kano, how many people do you want on your crew?

Kano: I discussed it with the author while the crew wasn't around. The author told me how many people (at the moment!) will want to join my crew, which is the same as how many I want to join-as a target I want double the amount my grandpa wanted: 20 members; and looking at how many people there will be on the crew after Bellabasta, we're about halfway there!

Meanwhile...

Thalia: Guys, Kano wants 20 to join!

Dell: That's a lot...and wait, how do you know that? We're backstage! We can hardly hear anything!

Thalia: I donno...maybe it's that Coloring Pencil...and this is as subtle as I go, readers!

4) Kano, have you ever willingly jumped into the ocean?

Kano: Yeah. That was the day pecking order became apparent to me.

5) Kano, why did you reveal that the Narrator was the ship..? -_-

Kano: I thought the chapter was up! I already said sorry! Jeez...{:(

6) Hey Kano will you be teaming up with a Yonko in the story?

Kano: What's a Yonko?

_(WHISPERING) Basically, it's a..._

Kano: Oh that...You put the lime in the coconut-

Kano!

Kano: Sorry! Yeah probs! But I'm probably gonna be fighting them then teaming up with them. Unless an awesome swordwoman comes along!

*Epic Foreshadowing..*

And one does!

Swordwoman: Lol Kano, I'll back you up in any fight since I don't like two of the other Yonkos for no reason.

Kano: Who are you?

Dell: Isn't this what you wanted?

Kano: No! She's a stranger! You know what they say about stranger danger!

Dell: But everyone you recruited and will recruit on the crew will be and are complete strangers!

Kano: Dell!

Dell: What?

Kano: Nobody cares! Second, Clement, Leala and Shadix aren't complete strangers!

Weiss Mihawk: I'm one of the four Yonkos, Weiss Mihawk nice to meet you two.

Kano: It's too early to have Yonko's in this story! Maybe at a time of war and bloodshed!

*Another Epic Foreshadowing...*

Kano: But still...Will you join my crew?

Weiss Mihawk: I'm still a Yonko and beside I don't have a pirate crew so I suppose I'll join your crew after I become a Yonko.

Dell: Whatever's your cup of tea.

**And I thought you were American...**

He is American. African-American.

**Oh**.

Kano: Sure! I accept! This just adds on to the power we acquired during those 3 years of training!

*EPIC. FORESHADOWING.*

Weiss Mihawk: Just so we're clear I don't want anyone touching my weapon Baku or taking it.

But Kano, Shadix, Razi and Hiluluk (who does it adorably) stroke and touch the weapon, basking in it's glory.

Kano, Shadix, Hiluluk and Razi: But it's so magnificent and soft and majestic..{3

**When did Razi get here?!**

Dell: Heh! Big words for idiots like you!

Weiss: What did I say about touching it, you jackasses!

Hiluluk: You-you didn't hit me.

Weiss: Cause you're so k-y-ute~

Hiluluk: Just because you said I'm cute that doesn't mean I like you!~

Kano and Shadix: You look like you like her already.

Weiss: Hey hold on I don't talk like that, I don't use a cute girly tone. I would say cute... not K-y-ute~. Wait. What's going on?!

**Moving on...**

7) Kano, do you actually HATE anybody?

**Kano? Kano?**

But the guy wasn't listening. His eyes turned iry orange, his whole body flushed in the colours of fury and rage...and also his heat. He turned to the back and created very hot arms of heat, flinging them at the back of the crowd, against a wall. After he stopped those string of attacks, a word was engraved into the wall, namely: **BRICK.**

Kano: BRRRRRIIIIIIICCCCCKKKKKKKKK!

_Oh, Brick! That's the guy that made and will make Marshall's life a living hell...his inclusion in the story is a bit similar to Blackbeard's; although Brick has a brutal, harsh grudge against Kano, and guess why that was? During a baseball match on Kano's first day of school, someone tripped up the Straw Hat, and somehow managed to accidentally grab onto Brick's pants (and briefs!) and pull them both down. Although the first thing he said to the completely humiliated boy was sorry, he paid him back 10-no. 100 times the suffering. I'll explain more about that later._

8) Kano, have you ever willing jumped into the ocean?

Kano: Yeah. That was the day pecking order became apparent to me.

9) If you could create any flavor of ice cream what would it be?

Kano: Juicy Meat Flavor!

10) Hey, Kano, will you have the Capricorns on this show to explain the pirate alliance?

Kano: Yeah, sure! Yuki-Rin, that's your call!

Yuki-Rin: Basically-

Razi: Hey, I wanna talk about it!

Yuki-Rin: How did you even-

Razi: At first we made an alliance to work together to escape the Marines, but once we realised we were surrounded from Loguetown to Reverse Island-

Yuki-Rin: We all knew we would need the support of the three of our crew's-

Kano: Not only to get us out of Kai & Roy's reach, but to help each other reach our goals and missions. If not for taking on Corileon, we would have split up from Reverse Mountain.

6) How do think your grandad's doing in the manga?

Kano: I bet he's doing just fine.

_Meanwhile at Chapter 720..._

Luffy: Leave me alone!

Cavendish: YOU MUST DIE.

Chinjao: Accept my grandchildren!

Bartolomeo: OMG. OTAKU VIBES. OTAKU VIBES!~

* * *

**Dell**

1) Dell, if you had a chance to would you go on a date with Thalia?

Dell: Argh-

**DUNNNNN!**

Dell turned fully into stone.

**WTF Dell?! This isn't the time!**

2) Dell, what was it like when it was only you and Kano sailing?

Dell: Fine. I donno.

3) Dell if you were lost in the jungle for a few days and you could have anyone of your crew mates there with you who would it be?

Dell: Either Kano or Akimoto. Kano would be too dumb to navigate the two of us out of the forest, though strong enough to keep us alive; Akimoto would be also strong enough, and could keep me company.

4) So Dell I heard you used to be a obsessive fan boy…?

Dell: Yeah, I wa- Is that Wolverine?! WOLVERINE! UGUUUU!

Wolverine was in the crowd at that time, and didn't realise until now it was the same otaku that stalked him 10 years ago. 10 years ago.

Wolverine: STOP STALKING ME YOU COMPLETE DUMBASS!

5) Dell do you need a hug? (If you do I think you need to hug Thalia… or Kano…)

Dell: First: no, second: arghh- and third: hell, no!

6) I have a question for Dell; what type of women do you find attractive?

Dell: Argghh-

**DUNNNNN!**

* * *

**Ijin**

1) What was it like fighting Kano, Dell, and Thalia at first, Ijin?

Ijin: At first I thought they'd be weak enough to handle-even with the hit I did on Dell, he managed to get up almost immediately. And Kano...his power was overwhelming. That Heat Heat Shoryuken Gun...my body couldn't stand it. I realised my ambition to defeat the grandson of the very man that 'killed' my uncle, was pointless. He was five times stronger than me, and he apologised, showing compassion and understanding to me-something that I wouldn't have expected. Those are the two reasons why I joined his band of pirates. I also joined for adventure and battles.

2) Ijin, why was Thalia after your head when you first appeared in this story?

Ijin: Oh yeah...Korah and Karah got drunk and attacked me, so I brought both of them to the brink of death, as well as the rest of the crew. Thalia and Zara had to fight me off. This was 2 weeks prior to when Kane and Dell arrived.

3) Ijin do you think you would be a fairly attractive woman if you, I don't know suddenly got turned into one?

Ijin: Why are you asking me this question again?

4) Ijin, if you had the chance would you ever become a Marine?

Ijin: I go where fate takes me. If fate wanted me to be a Marine, I wouldn't mind. I'm actually OK with being a pirate, 'cause that's the stronger side of the war.

* * *

**Thalia**

1) Thalia, do you secretly talk to your gun in private?

Thalia: Yes! Karas has a life, don't you Karas!

Karas: Yeah, babe. Why wouldn't I?

Dell and Leala sweatdrop.

Dell: What the actual f***bikinis**!*?!

**Pervert.**

Dell: But it was you who-

Leala: PEDO-VE!

Leala socked Dell in the head upon hearing what the man said, due to it being erotic and perverted.

Ijin: Oh God..

2) Thalia, do you ever take your hoodie off?

Thalia: Not really. Why?

3) Do you have any love interests?

Thalia: Not really, but everyone says I like Shadix. We're just friends.

4) Have you acquired one of the Three Coloring Pencils? Wink, wink.

Thalia: What are you talking about?

_(WHISPERING) Basically, it's..._

Thalia: Oh yeah, that...it's like a precognition, or a premonition dream, but during the day. And yes, I do see the Cosmic Owl in the dreams.

* * *

**Akimoto and Clement**

1) How did you guys join the crew?

**SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!**

Clement: Well, when Kano and his crew saved me from the Institute, I was brought home. We talked, and I found out he was my brother! So, because the people from the Institiute would go search for me, be , we escaped from the island and went to an island convieniently close to it, called Kookaes Island, known for it's expert cooks and chefs.

Akimoto: And this is where I come into the story. Basically, I was working as a sous-chef in the Baratie Cuisune Resturant, which is the sea restaurant that was the origin of the Kookaes Island itself. By chance, Kano and his crew came into the joint, looking for a chef. Naturally, I was really the only one who he could take, but I declined on his offer, which spiralled into him asking me nonstop to join his crew. I knew I needed to find myself, and just before he was about to give up, he told me he knew about my past, and he would take me on a journey to find myself. I finally gave up and accepted.

2) Do you like women or men?

Clement: I'm heterosexual.

Akimoto: Do I ever?!~

**Men? You gaylord!**

**Akimoto: OMFG...Women, you retard! Seriously!**

* * *

**Hiluluk**

1) Let's get this straight. Are you a reindeer, a man, a yeti or a Reindeer Man or Yeti-Man?

Hiluluk: I'm mixed race: half reindeer and half human, but my epithet is the 'Yeti-Man'.

2) Are you Tony Tony Chopper's son?

Hiluluk: Yeah, I am! My mother is a human, but she ate the Deer Deer Fruit: Model Reindeer, so I inherited both their Devil Fruit powers.

3) Is your father gonna be in the Drum Island arc?

Hiluluk: I donno really. I wanted to become the greatest doctor in the world, just like him, so he dropped me off at Drum Island at Aunt Kureha's to learn the basics of doctoring.

4) Do you like anyone? Especially a certain blue haired girl I know..;)

Hiluluk: N-No! I-I don't like anyone!

His face went pink yet again.

Kano: Shadix! Hiluluk's face is pink again!

Hiluluk: Ehh! Shut up!

Everyone but Ijin: Awwwwww..~

Hiluluk: Oh stop it...~ {D

A swarm of fangirls wailed as Tony's scent of cuteness continued to spread the crowd: I love you Tony! TONYXME! BE MY BOYFRIEND, TONY! WE ALL LOVE YOU! I WANNA SNOG YOU! LET ME PECK YOU! WE LOVE-

His nose finally exploded from all the compliments, as the blood sent him flying across the sky.

Ijin: I don't even know whether to say Oh God...

**OMG! Call an ambulance! **

* * *

**Shadix and Leala**

1) Earlier, Kano said something about you two not being complete strangers. What was that all about?

Leala: Well, before Kano lost his grandfather, we all used to live in the same island. Uncle Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and Aunt Nami and my mom, would bring Kano, me and the other children for a playdate. Shadix was Zoro's son's friend (STRICTLY NOT KAI!), and he was also seen as family, so he joined in. After the news of Futus became apparent, we stopped having playdates, and they got moving. After Uncle Luffy died, we permanently stopped meeting each other and moved to different areas in the Blue Sea.

Shadix: Yeah, it's true.

2) About Hiluluk-is there anything secretive about him?

Shadix: Let me tell you a story. Whilst Hiluluk was sleeping, me, Razi and Kano went to read a book on his desk; it was a book he never allowed anyone of us on the crew except himself to read.

**It was about a lonely, friendless, bashful reindeer, who wanted to marry the most beautiful reindeer on land. He had a huge crush on her, and the other reindeers teased him for it. The girl was also in love with him but always denied her love when asked. This emotionally pained the deer, but nevertheless he continued declaring his love for her. This went on to the point where she physically, mentally and emotionally shattered his spirit, by faking a marriage with another man. He went on to commit suicide. Poor soul. The girl deer found out, and only then she truly expressed her lI've for the late reindeer and killed herself for her actions. The E-**

_Everyone (except Ijin! Why don't you have any emotion?!) shed tears upon listening to it. Sigh, it was-_

Everyone (except Gravitore!): Still a better love story than Twilight..

* * *

**The New Straw Hat Pirates**

1) What do guys think your crew needs? (Ex: Musicians, more women, etc.)

Akimoto: Women!

Dell and Shadix: Swordsmen!

Thalia: Snipers and Sharpshooters!

Clement: I don't mind, thank you.

Leala: Any girl other than Thalia who I can socialise with!

Kano: MEAT!

Dell, Leala and Akimoto: You dumbass! He means for the crew, not for you!

Ijin: Oh God..

2) What do you guys think of your fellow crew mates, please be honest?

Kano: I. LIKE. THEM. ALL! Everyone that joins are like family to me!

Dell: Kano's annoying, stupid, and reckless, but I respect him as a captain. Shadix is just like Kano twin. Akimoto's like a close friend. The other's I'm good with, but Hiluluk. Hiluluk is awesomeness and kawaiiness put into one: Pikachu!

Ijin: Oh God...

Akimoto: Kano: plain stupid but I respect him. Dell: my equal. Thalia and Leala: Heavenly goddesses.. Shadix: Kano's doppelgänger. Ijin and Clement: There's nothing I find wrong about them really...

Thalia: I love everyone on my crew! Hiluluk is like the warm, cute Chopper plush you receive on Xmas morn! Kano and Shadix are like my role models!

Ijin:I'm fine with everyone really..I don't have a favorite out of all of them..

Leala: Dell and Akimoto are complete pervs...Kano, Hiluluk and Shadix are like the Three Stooges, only Curly is super kawaii and furry. Thalia. IS. INSANE! Clement's cute as well..Ijin's too quiet though for my liking.

Clement: Everyone on the crew are like my old brothers and sisters. I respect everyone on the crew!

**Tony says he thinks both Kane and Shad are bro's, and Leala...well with Leala, he passed out with Tildes in his eyes, while having mild nosebleeds...**

Leala: Awww...

**Is every man on this crew a complete perv?**

3) What pokemon do you think you all would be if you were turned into one?

Leala: Lopunny! I love her!

Dell: Umm...

**Slaking.**

Dell: Don't make me beat you up now that you're here in person, you old geezer! Ursaring.

Akimoto: Cofagrigus.

Thalia: Mismagius! But I'm not a witch GOT IT?!

Clement: Dewott, my favourite Pokèmon!

Ijin: Kadabra, obviously.

**Tony said Poliwhirl. Hah! I bet you guys were gonna think of Sawsbuck or Stantler, eh?**

Shadix: Gabite.

Kano: I don't know whether to chose Infernape, or Vigoroth or Ambipom...Can I put up a poll?

Yeah, sure. Let's check with our allies!

Razi: Krokorok, shishishi!

Momo: Floatzel.

Daniel: Houndoom, why?

Yuki-Rin: Unfezant.

4) If you guys could have any superpower what would it be-

Everyone: Aren't Devil Fruit powers in the sense superpowers?

5) What types of islands are you guys looking forward to during your adventures?

Kano: Anything, as long as there is, ADVENTURE!

Dell:Y'know, you're starting to sound like Flapjack, Kano. And he is retarded as fuq. Wait, why didn't it get-

**Because you're not saying the word directly.**

6) Will any of you wear this beautiful pink dress I bought?

Akimoto and Dell: Do I look like a girl to you?!

Leala and Thalia: OMG! THAT DRESS IS SO FAB!

Thalia: Get it in purple, and I'll wear it!

Clement: I'm so sorry, but it's for a girl. Thanks for taking 30 minutes of your time to do that for me though.

**Such etiquette!**

Shadix: Ughh! Cooties!

**Tony said, 'Just because you bought me a dress doesn't mean I like it!'**

Kano: OK.

Dell, Akimoto, Leala and Shadix: DAFUQ?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO WEAR A DRESS?!

Kano: Nothing ventured, nothing gained!

Dell, Akimoto and Leala: Fricking idiot! Stop acting stupid!

7) What is the scariest thing you can think of?

Leala: Spiders..

Thalia: Spiders!

Leala and Thalia: SPIDERS!

Akimoto: GAY MEN AND LESBIANS!

Clement: An enemy stronger than me...

Dell: Wom-Argg-

**DUNNNNN!**

Ijin: I'm not afraid of anything really.

Shadix: Bees!

**Tony said, 'CLOWNS!'**

Kano: ...!

_And the look he gave was a look you would never want to see Kano with ever. Ever. EVER._

8) Can any of you tell us what you were thinking when you were in the vehicle with Krute?

Dell: Argh-

Half of Dell's body turned into stone remembering that day, and night of Krute's birthday.

Ijin: Oh God, don't remind me...

Kano: What?

Dell: Nothing!

9) Will be Lerlan appear alongside his step-sister in the Reverse Island Arc or he will appear another arc?

Kano:Oh Lerlan! He'll make a brief appearance in the Reverse Island arc.

Leala: Once we arrive at Alabasta, Lerlan will meet up with us!

10) Dell and Kano would you guys take a picture and sign it then mass produce it so that I can sell them?

Kano and Dell: Like this?

The fangirls in the crowd roared, jumping and galloping around like horses as the guys sent it towards the crowds.

**Like that.**

* * *

**The Author (DaRubberManof98)**

1) Do any of you have secrets you want to tell us readers, huh?

_There will be romance for Kano, Shadix and Dell! Yes, Dell!_

Dell: Argg-

**DUNNNN!**

_Haki will be aquired by some of our heroes!_

_And Lerlan may be joining, but it depends..._

_And I do have a plan for a timeskip, 3 years to be exact!_

2) So, which Chapter will my OC be in?

_I can't tell you when that chapter is, but I will tell you patience is a virtue, so just bear with me, and I'll have your Original Character up in no time!_

3) Will you start releasing chapters faster now? Do you have anything planned for future stories and this story? What's gonna happen to the Pokemon X and Y fanfic?

_So many questions!_

_1) Eh...nah._

_This academic year is an important one. Because of that, chapters will be out even at a slower rate possibly, but I aim to get to almost the end of Loguetown arc by Xmas. The thing is, though, I have a Maths exam already in November (which dictates what mark I get next year) and, a load of Mock exams at the beginning of December. And then have a few more in January...Sigh...-_- KMT..._

_2) Yes there will be an Christmas story (IF PEOPLE CAN SEND ME OC's, UNLIKE LAST YEAR.), and I do have ideas for a one shot, and it'll be about a Marine who wants to become the King of the Marines, or...the Vice Admiral. If I'm bothered I might actually make it into a story. It's good once in a while to write something else than the bastard who wants to become KotP._

_3) Yeah, I'll get onto that writing that some time after I've got the game itself, and from today:_

**1MX30DXPKMNX&Y!**

4) Why did you add the Narrator to the story? What was your inspiration for him?

_Wwwweeeeeeeeelllllllllll...my inspiration was Sgt. Frog. Yes. Sgt. Frog. I. LOVE. SGT. FROG. FROG'S ARE AWESOME. I loved the show, their references, their jokes, everything (ESPECIALLY IN ENGLISH DUB.). I always loved the Narrator because he was partly the source of comedy._

_And that's when I realised the story wasn't funny enough or comical for my standards. At first he was gonna appear in the upcoming chapter, Departure! And Then There Were Three-NO! Four!; but then that wasn't enough for me, so I decided he start in the chapter Arrival in Victorian Town. And that chapter released on my birthday, which I remember putting a lot into, staying up until midnight on a school night to release a 2,000 word chapter of a One Piece fanfic in one afternoon. ONE afternoon._

_I still consider if I made the right choice-_

**No! You did!**

_Really, it's up to you readers if you like the Narrator._

5) Could you give me a description of the New Straw Hats, as well as you and the Narrator?

_Sure._

* * *

_Name: Monkey D. Marshall (called Kano/Kane)_

_Age: 18_

_D.O.B: 15th September_

_Height: 178 cm_

_Job: Captain_

_V.A.: Eric Vale_

* * *

_Name: Oriental Dellal (Dell for short)_

_Age: 24_

_D.O.B: 1st September_

_Height: 193 cm_

_Job: Blacksmith and First Mate_

_V.A.: Chris Sabat_

* * *

_Name: Kurotsuki Ijin_

_Age: 16_

_D.O.B: 11th February_

_Height: 172 cm_

_Job: Second Mate what else?!_

_V.A.: Tony Oliver_

* * *

_Name: Thalia_

_Age: 17_

_D.O.B: 16th April_

_Height: 170 cm_

_Job: Sniper_

_V.A.: Evanna Lynch_

* * *

_Name: Monkey D. Clement_

_Age: 15_

_D.O.B: 24th February_

_Height: 167 cm_

_Job: Navigator_

_V.A.: Brina Palencia_

* * *

_Name: Akimoto Lockhart_

_Age: 21_

_D.O.B: 15th September (**What?!**)_

_Height: 192 cm_

_Job: Chef_

_V.A.: Johnny Young Bosch_

* * *

_Name: Shadix Fudo_

_Age: 17_

_D.O.B: 6th October_

_Height: 178 cm_

_Job: Swordsman_

_V.A.: Drake Bell_

* * *

_Name: Tony Tony Hiluluk_

_Age: 17_

_D.O.B: 13th March_

_Height: 179 cm_

_Job: Doctor_

_V.A.: Colleen Clinkenbeard_

* * *

_Name: Nefertari Leala_

_Age: 18_

_D.O.B: 12th January_

_Height: 177 cm_

_Job: Tailor, Princess_

_V.A.: Olivia Olson_

* * *

_As for me and the Narrator..._

_In Real Life_

_Name: DaRubberManof98_

_Age: In adolescence..13-17_

_D.O.B: 1st May duhhhh!_

_Height: 171 cm_

_Job: Author_

_Inside the Fanfic_

_Name: Rotua Dre (nicknamed DaRubberManof98)_

_Age: 37_

_D.O.B: 1st May_

_Height: 30 cm meters later..._

_Job: Yonko, One of the people closest to One Piece_

_V.A.: Michael Leon Wooley_

_Name: Narrator Golden Whale (Gold for short)_

_Age: Same age as Laboon (**oh really?!**)_

_D.O.B: 3rd June_

_Height: Same height as Laboon_

_Job: Narrator_

_V.A.: Robert Bruce Elliott_

_AND THAT BRINGS US TO THE END OF THE Q+A! TILL NEXT TIME!_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**And that is another chapter done! The next chapter for One Piece: The All New Straw Hats will be out around October! I hope my Pokemon fans are looking forward to Pokemon X and Y as much as I am!**

**Remember, Read and Review and send OC's!**


End file.
